Fyre
by Angel Eponine
Summary: Fyre's the new girl. Mostly normal, or so she seems. So, what happens when her work partner begins to realize that Fyre is a very correct name for her, and that she's not as simple as she seems
1. Summer

Hey people! My first fic, I usually do abstract fantasy stuff. Hope you enjoy.  
  
there is no dress code at school.  
  
The only things I own are Frye and the plot!!  
  
Summer was almost over. Tea stared out her window, watching the leaves in her backyard slowly drift to the ground. She couldn't believe all that had happened in the last three months.  
  
"Everyone's changed," she thought. It was true. Everyone she had seen over the summer had changed somehow. Well, everyone except Joey. Tea decided that he wasn't going to change at all. Tristin and Duke had stopped fighting over who got to ask Serenity out, finally. They only stopped because Serenity had asked someone else out. Joey was crazy about that, she hadn't exactly fallen for the person he would have liked her to, but he didn't have any control over his sister. As long as she was happy, so were her friends.  
  
Yugi sat up slowly. "What is wrong with sleeping?" he demanded of Yami who had woken him up. "I doubt they made a law about it while we were gone."  
  
"No, but we are about to land," was Yami's response.  
  
"Oh," was all Yugi said. Yugi had been away from Domino for the summer. He'd gone to the U.S.A. for some competition or other. He'd never said much about it to his friends; they didn't even know what kind of competition it had been, and he was not about to tell them. It didn't really matter to them, it was something that his grandfather had signed him up to do, and now he realized that he really enjoyed it.  
  
Joey sighed as he looked up from a duel against his sister Serenity. He'd just barely beat he, she had come a long way under Mr. Moto's training. It used to be that he could beat her with ease, and now he was the one who could barely hold his own against her.  
  
"Wonder how Yugi'd do against her now," Joey thought.  
  
"Joey?" Serenity's voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine sis, don't worry," Joey told her.  
  
"Ok, if you say so brother." Serenity told him, looking slightly worried.  
  
Joey sighed. His sister usually got worried over nothing quite a bit of the time. "Sis, you've got to stop worrying about me all the time."  
  
"I've tried," Serenity told him. "But sometimes I think you are on a path that always leads to deeper danger than the last time." 


	2. Just Another New Kid

It was the first day of school, and the first time the gang had all been together all summer. Tristin stood on the front steps of Domino High, looking out over the campus. He saw people he knew, and a whole group of people who were new. He spotted Yugi, Tea, Joey and Serenity coming across the grass. He waved.  
  
"Hey there, Tristin," Yugi called.  
  
"Hey Yug'," Tristin called back. "Long time, no see," he added as everyone joined him on the steps.  
  
"How was summer?" Tea asked.  
  
"GREAT!" Serenity told her.  
  
"Too short," Joey grumbled.  
  
"Fine, exhausting," Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you were at some kind of competition?" Duke asked, coming up behind them and scaring everyone.  
  
"What? Oh, that, yeah," Yugi told them. "I kind of got worn out."  
  
"What was it?" Tea asked.  
  
"Just something Gramps wanted me to try," Yugi told them, clearly saying that he would say nothing more about it.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" asked Tristin.  
  
"Who?" Duke asked.  
  
"Her," Tristin said, pointing across the lawn.  
  
"The girl talking to Bakura?" Serenity asked.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. Serenity had been going out with Bakura for months now, and Joey was sick of it. He still didn't trust Bakura completely, not while that Ring was around.  
  
Tristin nodded.  
  
"She must be new," Tea said, clearly stating the obvious.  
  
The bell rang, and everyone raced into their homeroom.  
  
"I love it that homeroom takes up almost two hours," Yugi commented happily.  
  
"Well, how kind of you. Don't even bother to look for another friend," said a voice behind them. "I can't believe that you are all so eager for school to start."  
  
"Oh, hi Seto," Yugi commented, turning to face another of their friends. "Believe me, I don't want to be here. I was racing Joey."  
  
"I should have guessed he'd be happy to be back."  
  
"Hey, look who's stuck with us once again," Duke grinned.  
  
"Am I supposed to care?" Seto asked. "'Cause I don't."  
  
"I don't think we bug him anymore," Tea commented, knowing that Battle City had ended all hard feelings on both sides.  
  
"Settle down, class," called the teacher from the front.  
  
Everyone took their seats, and was determined to be bored.  
  
"I hope you all had a wonderful summer, and I know that there are many of us here, me included, that thought it was far too short. Am I correct?"  
  
"YES!" cried most of the students.  
  
"Just as I thought," their teacher said. "Now, this may or may not be a good thing, but we have a new student.  
  
Everyone looked toward the door. "Come on in," the teacher called.  
  
The door slid open, and a girl walked in. Everyone stared.  
  
"Wow," Duke whispered. "She is really pretty."  
  
The girl was tall, slender, and graceful. Her eyes were a cold, bright sapphire blue, hidden partly by long, black eyelashes. Her hair was red-gold, and twisted up into a neat crown around her head. She was dressed simply; light blue t-shirt, loose, grey pants, with a cream sweater tied around her waist. Slender lines of eyeliner surrounded her eyes, and it looked mildly like she had frosted contacts in.  
  
The girl's eyes flickered over to Duke. "I have little tolerance for comments, good or bad, about my looks," she said flatly.  
  
"Come on up to the front and introduce yourself, Miss," the teacher said lightly.  
  
The girl walked to the front of the room, and turned to face everyone. "My name is Kara-Aryanna Seerson. I do not answer to my full name, Kari, either part of my first name, or nicknames that I disapprove of. I go by Fyre. I was at Black Sapphire Academy all my life. A couple things I'd like to let you all know about myself: 1) I have no tolerance for either positive or negative comments about my looks. I won't pick fights with people who choose to say anything, but I will not talk to them, unless it is absolutely necessary. And 2) I'll not do all the work in groups, nor will I slack off and do none of it. 


	3. Invitations

The teacher smiled. "Thank you, Fyre, that was nicely said. You may sit-" she scanned the room. "Do you mind sitting alone? I'm sorry, usually I have new students sit with students who have been here, but our only empty seat is alone."  
  
Fyre shrugged. "It's fine. I'd rather sit alone." She walked down the aisle to her new seat.  
  
Yugi smiled at her as she passed. Fyre nodded, but didn't smile.  
  
At lunch, the group all found each other again, taking the only table they ever sat at.  
  
"Hey," Joey looked around. "Where's Kaiba?"  
  
Tea shrugged. "Surrounded by hyper fan girls?"  
  
Everyone laughed. "There he is," Bakura said, waving his hand towards the door.  
  
"Hey, isn't he talking to Fyre?" Tristin asked.  
  
"I think so," Yugi said. "That's odd."  
  
"Why?' Tea asked.  
  
"Earth to Tea!" Joey said, waving his hand in front of her face. "We are talking about someone who is not particularly social."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I just hope he doesn't fall for her," Tristin said.  
  
"Based on what she said, I think that would fall under the 'no comments on looks' category," Yugi pointed out.  
  
"True," Joey agreed.  
  
"Hey all," Kaiba said, walking over to them. "Do you guys mind if Fyre sits with us?"  
  
"Sure," Yugi told him.  
  
"Glad you found someone to sit with, " Yami commented.  
  
Fyre glared. "Quiet you hyper Pharaoh."  
  
"I'm sooooo confused. You know her?" Yugi asked Yami.  
  
"Yes, I do," Yami said shortly.  
  
"Anyway, so, how's everyone after what you people would call a fun-filled summer?" Kaiba asked, clearly trying to prevent Fyre and Yami from killing each other.  
  
"GREAT!" everyone chorused.  
  
"It was way to short," Bakura grumbled.  
  
"Well, maybe for you," Kaiba retorted. "You were not stuck at a desk in an office surrounded by idiotic imbeciles."  
  
"Not my fault," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, well, not really his either," Fyre spoke up.  
  
"How'd you figure that?" Tristin asked.  
  
'You don't pick what guardians or parent leave you," she said, and refused to say more on the topic.  
  
"Say, Fyre, what do you like to do? In your spare time I mean," Tea asked her.  
  
"What makes you think that I have spare time? Fyre asked.  
  
"What, got a schedule worse than Kaiba here?" Yami asked.  
  
Fyre didn't say anything.  
  
"Silent treatment on him already?" asked a new voice.  
  
"Hello, Marrik," Fyre said flatly without even glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, and it's good to see you again," Marrik told her.  
  
"Can't really say the same," Fyre told him coolly. "Not after what you did."  
  
"Listen, Fyre, what's done is done. Please, let the past go. I'm sorry; I've said it a hundred times. I mean it. I do feel bad. I was really mad at you, and I deserve what I gave you right back. I'll never get that; it's not like you to do that. I don't even deserve to be alive today. You can say whatever you want, you can turn and walk out of my life, I don't care. As long as before you do whatever you're going to do you say that you can at least accept an apology. I know that you'll probably hate me forever, and I understand that. Please, don't take it out on my sister or brother. I'm the only one who deserves the pain."  
  
Everyone was shocked. They had never heard such a heartfelt speech from Marrik. None of them realized that he even had such a heart.  
  
"Fine," Fyre said quietly. "I'll accept your apology, but I'll never forget. And aren't I putting you through pain by just talking to you?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Marrik admitted. "I don't think there will be a time when it won't hurt to talk to you."  
  
"Get over it," Fyre snapped. She flipped languages, speaking in Egyptian. "Listen Marrik," she said flatly in a language native to both of them, "I'll never love you, so my only advice now is get over me as soon as you can. All you're doing is hurting, and I'm so cold and heartless that I don't notice. I only know that you're hurting because I can see is in your eyes. I have no way of even knowing what love is. It's impossible. My emotion is gone, locked away behind a cold, silent mask."  
  
"What was all that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Maybe it's best if we don't know," Kaiba said softly. "I get the feeling they may have been friends, at one point, and something happened, or Marrik did something, and now Fyre can't forgive or forget."  
  
"I just can't forget," she said softly, switching back to English. "It's too painful, and it's not an easy thing to push out of your mind."  
  
"So, may I sit with you people?" Marrik asked.  
  
"Sure," Yugi moved over so Marrik could sit at the end of the bench.  
  
"Thanks," Marrik said.  
  
Lunch was over far too fast, and then suddenly, the day was over. The bell rang for last class, and students streamed out the doors. Yugi was standing on the steps, waiting for the rest of the gang. Joey, Tristin, Tea and Marrik met up with him first, followed by Bakura and Serenity. Kaiba showed up a minute later, followed by Duke.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Joey cried, racing down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tea, looking back at Kaiba who hadn't moved.  
  
"I'm going to wait for a minute," he said, looking over at the building.  
  
"Well, you know where to find us," Yugi told him.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if this is a good thing, but I do know," Kaiba said.  
  
Fyre slipped out the back door as soon as class got out. She had to get to the skating rink. She had been tense all day, and didn't have dance until the winter break.  
  
"Four months," she thoughts. "Four long, boring, busy-work filled months until my feet hit a stage or a proper studio floor. It's not fair. Why couldn't my sister or brother have come to school here? My life is with the Black Sapphire groups, not here."  
  
She turned down a little side road, leading up to the main road of Uptown. Stopping at the gate, she gave her name and address to the guardsman, who let her pass. She continued up the walk to her house, an uneventful stroll. Sighing, she put her key in the lock and opened the door. Closing the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes, and slipped on her ballet shoes. Sighing, she put her coat on the coat hook, and dropped her bag books on the steps. She then realized that Kaiba had asked to see what kind of tech work she did.  
  
"Oh well," she thought, "I'll tell him I forgot."  
  
Kaiba sighed. He'd been waiting for twenty minutes, then shrugged. He'd talk to her tomorrow. He turned and headed off to the park to meet everyone.  
  
"Hey, you finally showed up," Serenity greeted him.  
  
"Sorry, I went to the library, for homework." He explained.  
  
"Done with is all already?" Tristin questioned.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Yes," Joey stated.  
  
"Good, you learned something," Kaiba told him.  
  
"Hey, we should invite Fyre to join us after school sometime," Tea suggested.  
  
"We should," agreed Yugi. "She seems like she's kind of out of the loop, and like everyone's falling for her, but they don't even know her."  
  
"What do you mean, falling for her?" Tristin and Duke asked at the same time.  
  
"All the guys in our chemistry class are in love with her," Kaiba said dryly.  
  
"No way. She's been here for like a day. That's nuts. They should have heard what she said when she came into homeroom today," Duke said.  
  
"Yeah, she's trapping herself," Bakura said softly. "I mean she said that she doesn't like comments on her looks, and she did say that she'll ignore people who comment on her looks."  
  
"She is trapping herself," Duke said.  
  
"Anyone know where she lives?" Tea asked.  
  
"Uptown somewhere I think," Yugi said.  
  
Fyre looked around her huge room. Her room was a library. Bookshelves lined the whole room, every wall, save the spot wall where her desk and bed were placed. A barre for her dance work covered one of the shelves. The floor was polished wood, but beneath the wood polish were dents, usually small hand-made rugs covered the worst. However the rugs did nothing to hide the scratches made by wooden shoes on a wood floor. She pushed her rugs back, under the bed, slipped out of her school clothes, and into loose black pants, and a slightly tight, light green shirt, with a pale blue leotard underneath. Slipping on her headphones, she walked to the barre and started her barre exercises. She seemed to go into a trance, she did the steps, took in the music, made the corrections she needed to make, all without thinking. Finishing her barre, she placed her foot on the barre where her hand had been, and slid into the splits, holding it. She then switched legs, then slipped gracefully into the splits on the floor, sitting flat, comfortably. Rising, she then did her center exercises after switching CD's. After center work, she slipped off her soft shoes, and put her pointe shoes on. The phone rang as she finished her pointe.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, is this Fyre?" asked a voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fyre, it's Yugi," said a voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh, hi Yugi. Listen, I hope that what you have to tell me is short. Not trying to be mean or anything, but I really have to finish what I'm doing."  
  
"no, it'll take like five minutes."  
  
"Oh, well in that case go ahead," Fyre said.  
  
"Well, my group of friends and I were wondering if you would like to come to the school carnival with us. It's next Friday, and we're meeting at the front doors of the school at 6 o' clock."  
  
"Well, I, it's nice of you to invite me, but I really can't. I have tons of things going on. Sorry," Fyre told him.  
  
"If this has anything to do with Yami, he's given up trying to be annoying."  
  
"well, that's good," Fyre said dryly. "but no, that's not the issue."  
  
"well, I'll tell them that you can't go," Yugi said, almost sad.  
  
"sorry," Fyre told him.  
  
"it's ok. See you at school."  
  
"bye,' Fyre said.  
  
She went back to her dance.  
  
Yugi hung up the phone and turned to his friends who had been waiting in the living room.  
  
"Well?" Joey asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "she's, and no killing me over this," he looked at Kaiba, "but she's a lot like you used to be."  
  
"Implying.?" Bakura asked.  
  
"She's quiet, reserved, not really aloof, but she kind of locks herself away, " Tea agreed.  
  
"Let's go over to the park and see if the rest of us can get some homework done," Serenity suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," everyone else agreed.  
  
They stole their favorite places among the trees surrounding a little clearing. Joey and Tea on the ground, Tristin on a stump, Yugi and Serenity climbed the trees like monkeys. Bakura stole the only log in the space. Footsteps caused everyone to look up.  
  
"Hey there," Mokuba said cheerfully as he and Kaiba walked into the clearing.  
  
"It's you two. What a pity it is," Yugi teased from the tree.  
  
"Death will come," Kaiba told him.  
  
"No killing people, big brother," Mokuba scolded his brother.  
  
"He is no fun," grumbled Joey.  
  
"He saved your life a good few times back when the two of us weren't on good terms. You owe him some thanks," Kaiba said.  
  
"Well, thanks," Joey told the younger boy.  
  
"Hey," a new voice.  
  
The group turned to face three boys, Tim, Cam, and Jimmy.  
  
"Do you folks know who that new girl is?" Tim asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"What, is she your girlfriend or something?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"No, but she is my class partner for a good few classes," Kaiba told him.  
  
"Hey, we were just wondering, no need to freak," Cam said.  
  
"Yeah, all you three want is to have someone to fight over," Tristin snapped.  
  
"Oh, really?" Cam asked.  
  
"Maybe we love her. How would you know what we know about her?" Tim agreed.  
  
"You just contradicted yourselves," Bakura commented from his tree perch.  
  
"Yeah, you asked us who she was, then you tell us that we don't know her and you guys do," Tea said.  
  
"Whatever. Just tell what you know," Cam snapped.  
  
"We don't really know anything," Serenity protested.  
  
"Yeah, how much do you think we can know about a girl who barely talks, and just got into town a week ago at most, and that we just met today?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well, you seem to know her," Tim pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, because I have to work with her in almost all my classes," Kaiba said.  
  
"So, do any of you people know where she lives?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Would we tell you if we did?" Yugi retorted.  
  
"Yes, you will, because otherwise you will get hurt."  
  
"What exactly are you going to try on us?" Bakura asked, slipping out of the tree.  
  
"Yeah, we could take you guys on," Joey agreed.  
  
"Why waste energy?" Marrik's voice asked. "It's just as easy.."  
  
"To send them to the Shadow Realm?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to say walk away, but the Shadow Realm works just as well," Marrik said. 


	4. Skating and Stories

Hey ho! Sorry it took a while to update, I've been working on this during study halls (heeheehee) because I really don't have the time at home  
  
"Let's go with the walk away idea," Yugi suggested.  
  
"I'm all for that one," Yami agreed.  
  
"Oh really?' Tim asked.  
  
"What makes you think we won't?" Duke asked grimly.  
  
"Well, considering that we do have the two youngest of this group at our mercy." Jimmy's voice trailed off.  
  
Everyone looked at Cam. He held Serenity's arms pinned behind her back, twisted so she was wincing in pain, and in his other hand he had Mokuba by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Leave," Serenity gasped through the pain.  
  
"No can do sis," Joey said, pushing up his sleeves.  
  
"So, violence is the only way to solve things around here it is?" asked a cold female voice.  
  
Everyone looked. Fyre stood silently in the shadows, watching. She looked different than at school, her outfit was completely changed. Now it was loose black pants, and a pale green 3-quarter-sleeved shirt, with the same shoes she'd had on at school. A pair of figure skates was slung over her shoulder, and her headphones were around her neck.  
  
Stepping from the shadows, she glared at Cam. "Let them go," she said, her voice slicing through the air like knives. "What were you really going to do to them anyway?"  
  
Cam, Jimmy and Tim all looked at each other. "Well, see." Tim began.  
  
Fyre cut him off. "I thought so. Most bullies don't have pre-thought out plans for victims. They usually beat them up and leave them. All you have to do is ask what their plans are and you've pretty much got them backed into a corner. They don't have an answer, they never do."  
  
" What makes you so smart about that?" Duke asked.  
  
"I'm special," Fyre said, "and personal experience." She walked off.  
  
"Wait," Tea called.  
  
Fyre turned. "What?"  
  
"Mind if we tag along to the rink?" Tristin asked.  
  
"Well, leave me alone once you get there, I don't really care," Fyre said.  
  
Kaiba caught up to her. "What is with you?" he asked.  
  
"Meaning what?" Fyre snapped.  
  
"What happened to you to make you so cold and uncaring about people?"  
  
"Nothing. I just prefer to be alone," Fyre told him.  
  
"And I hate going to school parties and dances, so please tell your friends to not ask me."  
  
"Um, ok," Kaiba, agreed.  
  
"What did she say?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Don't ask her to any school parties or dances, and she likes to be alone."  
  
"Soooooo social," Joey commented.  
  
They arrived at the rink ten minutes later. Only one person was there, most schools didn't have the next three days off, so students were scrambling to get homework done. Domino High didn't have school for the next three days; there was some kind of teacher workshop going on.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Fyre?" Marrik asked, watching the girl skating.  
  
"It is," Tea whispered.  
  
"She's good," Bakura noted.  
  
"Figure it out by yourself did you?" Marrik asked.  
  
"Yup!" Bakura grinned.  
  
"Let's go slowpokes!" Yugi called.  
  
He, Yami, Duke, Serenity, Tristin, Mokuba and Kaiba all had their skates on and were ready to hit the ice. The others quickly slipped their skates on and joined the waiting group.  
  
"Great," Fyre thought, "looks like I have company. Oh well. As long as they don't bother me, I'll be fine."  
  
She skated for another five minutes before she realized someone was calling her name. Stepping up into a neat spin she halted her routine, reached into her pocket and hit the pause button on her CD player. Slipping her headphones off she looked around to see who had dared to call her out of her skating trance. Serenity waved her over. With a sigh, Fyre skated over to the group.  
  
"What?" she demanded. "In case you couldn't tell, I was working."  
  
"Yeah, we could tell," said Marrik.  
  
Fyre ignored him. "Why did you have to bother me?"  
  
"Hey, will ya quit bein' so mean and snappy already?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, and I'm not being any different than I usually am," Fyre retorted. "And don't go saying that I'm usually a cheerful, happy little girl, off in her own world, without a care. I know me better than you do and the last time I was carefree, and showed emotion was about twelve."  
  
"Girl, you need to lighten up," Tristin told her. "Go to a school dance, come hang out with us, do something to lighten your life."  
  
"I like my life," Fyre told him. "Or I did until you came and started trying to reorganize it. I had a nice little pattern woven for myself, and I rather liked it."  
  
"Fyre, stop," Kaiba told her. "You're being like I used to be, and all I did was earn hate from most people. It's not the best way to go starting a new life in a new city."  
  
"I don't really need you telling me how to live either," Fyre told him. "However, I am far more likely to listen to you than that idiot."  
  
Tristin glared and was about to say something when he found he couldn't talk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joey asked, noticing Tristin trying to talk and being unable.  
  
Fyre smirked. "He was getting on my nerves, so I stopped him from talking."  
  
"Mage, witch, sorceress, what are we here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well, I prefer to be called a sorceress, but mage is another term that I'm not going to kill you for using in reference to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish this pattern." She turned to skate away, only to find that Kaiba had caught her arm.  
  
"Let me go," she said grimly. "Silence spells aren't the only thing I can do. And I really don't think you want to find out firsthand exactly what all I can do. I'll use you as a test subject for one of my elemental spells if you'd like. It would hurt like heck though." she let the sentence hang.  
  
"Fine, go skate," Yami told her.  
  
"Try apologizing to Marrik first, will ya?" Joey asked.  
  
"No," was all Fyre said before hitting the play button again and picking up in her routine like nothing had happened.  
  
"Now what?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well, it's just her and us here, let's enjoy some ice time," suggested Tea.  
  
Everyone agreed, stepping back onto the ice. Laughing and talking they watched, and occasionally helped, each other fall and get back up.  
  
Joey noticed his sister was quieter than usual, watching Fyre skate.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Well, she just looks so, well, lonely out there, all alone," Serenity told him.  
  
"You heard her, she wants to be left alone," Mokuba said.  
  
"Yeah, but why can't she be more friendly?" Duke asked.  
  
"I said it before, and I'm sticking to my statement of before, she's like Seto used to be," Yugi said.  
  
"Is that even a fair comparison?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yes," Marrik grumbled. "she was like that when I knew her a while back too. Some people just can't change."  
  
"Where does your story start anyway?" Tea asked.  
  
"Who? Me and Fyre?" Marrik asked.  
  
Tea nodded.  
  
"Can we just say in Egypt and leave it there?" he asked.  
  
"No, explain," Tristin told him.  
  
"Fine, though it's going to be your fault if she kills me," Marrik.  
  
Faiire's note: hey all. Thank you to the 2 people who have bothered to review. I'm assuming that either no one else has bothered to read this, or that they have hated it so much that they felt it didn't deserve a review. People!! I don't really care if you hate it, review!!!! However, if you dislike it because I did something to your favorite person, then too bad and stop reading. These people are not going to change who I've turned them into, and I really don't know how much of a love fic this is going to be. Yes, there is the whole Marrik thing, but Fyre says how she feels, and she does say that she'll never love him. Don't count on any Fyre/anyone. She's not some love struck girl!!! By the way, I will put what I'm going to call "author/character chats." They'll be just me and the people from Yu-Gi-Oh "chatting."  
  
AUTHOR AND CHARACTER CHAT:  
  
Faiirie: hi all  
  
Cast: oh dear, this will be bad.  
  
Faiirie: hey, I won't do anything do you, unless you annoy me.  
  
Tristin: I hate it that Fyre can use magic.  
  
Faiirie: too bad. You're not one of my favorite characters, so I'll be nice and mean to you. *grins evilly*  
  
Tristin: *gulp*  
  
Fyre: mind if I join you people chatting here?  
  
Faiirie: come on in, my good friend.  
  
Yami: you two know each other?  
  
Fyre: well, she did create me. stupid Pharaoh. Why does he have to lack so much intelligence?  
  
Faiirie: HOLD IT! Yes, I know that look Yami, you want to kill Fyre and I say you can't  
  
Yami: *walks out*  
  
Kaiba: I kind of like the way you've created Fyre. She's not some pathetic girl who's in love with me.  
  
Fyre: *looks up from some computer thing* glad you like me, I think, and no, I'm not trying to imply anything.  
  
Faiirie: ok, goodnight everyone. Some of us are not able to go on almost no sleep. I may be immortal, but I still need sleep. 


	5. Marrik's Story

NOTE: ok, I'm really sorry, maybe I should have said this earlier, but these people's ages are as follows: Marrik: 18, Yugi 15, Tea 16, Duke 16, Tristin 16, Serenity 15, Bakura 16, Seto 16, Fyre 16, Mokuba 13. I think that's all, just put questions in reviews. If new characters appear, I'll put notes about them either at the end or near where they are first mentioned.  
  
Sorry again, I just realized that I know where the scene changes are, but it's only because I wrote this thing. From now on, scene changes will be marked with ~~~'s.  
  
"So, we've basically grown up together until about, oh, five years ago. Then our lives took different paths, I started beginning not to be able to control my Rod's spirit, and something was offered to her, some place, rank, whatever and she took it. It totally shattered my heart when I learned that she wouldn't be able to even talk to me, or any of her other friends, for years. I loved her even way back then. She was the only girl I ever let steal my heart. When she left, I made sure that I would only ever love her, no one else would steal my heart the same way. She could get me to say or do almost anything. If she told me to go jump off a pyramid, I may very well have done it. My sister and brother loved her too, but not the same as me. She was like a sister to them. I remember when I first learned how cold she could be. The Pharaoh, Yami's father decided that having Fyre marry Yami would be a wonderful idea. Fyre hated the idea. She and Yami were friends, but there was not way that they could ever love each other like that. She turned to the goddess Isis. I thought she was God- touched, and Ishizu thought the same. My brother Odion thought we were slightly crazy, but he had to admit that we were right after the night Fyre spent in the Temple of Isis. She came out changed. She wasn't herself. Her emotion only showed through her eyes, and they changed color to show how she felt. So we had to learn to read her eyes, learn what the different colors meant. She never smiled, laughed, and was not ever joyful again. Now she still hasn't lost whatever Isis did to her."  
  
"Wow," Bakura whispered. "That's pretty well, tragic."  
  
"Yeah, live together for years, then suddenly go separate ways just because of some little political thing?" Tristin asked.  
  
"It wasn't particularly little," Yami told him. "Neither of us wanted to get married, and definitely not to each other. Marrik's right. We were just friends."  
  
"Well, wait a minute," Yugi started. "Didn't you say at one point that you were in love with someone a while back?"  
  
Yami blushed. "Yeah, I did love her, but that was only after she and I decided that we weren't going to let our parents marry us. It hit me really suddenly, and I realized what I had lost. That's when I realized that I did love her as more than a friend."  
  
Fyre listened to the conversation of the group. She's hit the stop button a while ago, when Marrik had started talking. She was still skating like there was music, but now the only music she heard was the few measures of her piece that were racing in her head. She didn't bother to say anything, not even when Marrik had finished. He was one hundred percent correct, in each little detail. She knew that once Yami had loved her, and that Marrik still did. She had known that she was touched by the Great Gods from the moment she had first entered the Temple of Isis as a young girl. Isis had done nothing but show her the way to being who she was this day. The goddess had taught her how to seal her emotion away, behind a stone mask. A heritage trait had helped, the changing of her eyes. It was the Fairian blood in her that had suddenly given life to this new way of living. Fairian-born children were able, once the Queen Goddess chose to allow it, to change their eye color. Fyre had been able to do hers since she was only seven. Her eyes were different, she knew. Isis herself had said it. Fyre's eyes could change to not only different colors, but varying shade of color as well. It was a trick, learning how to read her eyes. Many people would die to have her eyes turn purple when she looked at them. However, in a Fairian ceremony she had given up the emotion of love, so no one would have her eyes turned to them when her eyes were purple. She had to relearn to love, if she chose. Now she didn't even know what the word meant. It was just something to get in the way of life. As far as Fyre was concerned, having someone who loved you was irritating. They would hang on you and slow you down. They'd freak if you did anything dangerous. That meant no love life for a certain 16-year-old red-gold haired, cold hearted, blue-eyed girl. Fyre could care less. Love was a pain.  
  
"I can't believe that they pitched homework at us already," Joey grumbled as they took off their skates. "It's not fair."  
  
"Well, if you would stop complaining and just get it done, then that would solve all your problems now wouldn't it?" demanded a voice.  
  
Joey looked up to see Fyre leaning on the rail, talking to Kaiba.  
  
"How would you know?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the only homework I have is this project for alchemy that Seto and I have to do," Fyre told him.  
  
"Well, aren't you special?" Tristin said sarcastically. He was still mad about the spell.  
  
Fyre ignored him, and she and Kaiba kept talking about the project.  
  
Outside the rink:  
  
"So, what were you two talking about?" Tea teased Seto.  
  
"You people are really weird," he told her. "Our alchemy project, what did you think?"  
  
"Hey, you never know," Serenity defended her friend. "Plus, we do know what you were talking about. I mean, there is no way that she is more than another girl who goes to our school. At least not to you."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Were either of you there when she said the whole thing about compliments?"  
  
Serenity looked very confused. "No, what did she say?"  
  
"That she hate all compliments, good or bad about her looks."  
  
"Yug' here thinks that falling for her counts as a compliment," Tristin grumbled.  
  
"It does," said Fyre from behind them. "That's one that I'll never talk to you again if I find out. I don't care if there is punishment for not talking, I still won't."  
  
"You're so nice and forgiving," serenity told her.  
  
"Thanks," Fyre told her in the same voice.  
  
"Hey, are you sure that you don't wanna come to the carnival with us?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sorry, busy," Fyre told him.  
  
"Say, you said that you were a bit of a duelist and tech person, right?" Kaiba asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Fyre nodded. "I haven't dueled in ages though. I mean, my deck has been sitting collecting dust for almost three years, so I really don't know how good or bad I am."  
  
"Probably good as ever," Marrik commented. At everyone's confused looks he explained, "She learned from the top duelist in Egypt when she was younger."  
  
Fyre glared. "Someone smack him."  
  
"Now that's not nice," Tea pointed out.  
  
"Well, it's no nicer than me," Fyre told her. "Now, I have to go, so I'll see you later." 


	6. Project Work

Fyre threw her CD player on her bed. She was already sick of those idiots. Tristin and Joey were the worst. She wondered how by the Forgotten Seas her partner Kaiba could stand them. And Tea was another one who got on her nerves, always saying how things weren't nice. Well, too bad for her. Life wasn't nice, fair and pretty. It was full of pain, hurt, sorrow, loneliness and a multitude of other things Fyre didn't want to think about. (A/N: nice outlook on life huh?). If you had it good in life, you had a family, a good place to live, friends who cared for you, and if you wanted to deal with the hassle and pain in that area, love. Love was a pain, and it hurt. She'd watched her sisters get hurt badly by someone who loved her, then lost all affection. Her sister had been depressed and down for weeks, and still probably hadn't fully recovered. She frowned slightly as she wiped her skate blades clean. She would be bored that night. Domino High didn't give half the homework that the Black Sapphire Academy did, and she missed the challenge. She was done with her homework already.  
  
"I could call Kaiba and see where he is in the project," she though. "I'd be willing to take on more of it, if he's busy with other things. I know he has a little brother to take care of, and a company to run. It seems unfair to put him under the stain of so many different things. And plus, I'm so bored. This town is boring. Nothing to do. Nowhere to go, nothing to see."  
  
She walked over to the phone on her nightstand, and flipped through the school directory. Finding her study partner's number, Fyre called him.  
  
"Hi Kaiba, it's Fyre," she said when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Oh, hi Fyre," Kaiba said, sounding more cheerful than when he had first picked up the phone. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, though I can tell that you were expecting someone else to call," Fyre told him.  
  
"Hey, how'd you know?" he asked.  
  
"Your voice," was her answer. "You sounded like you were ready to hang up."  
  
"Yeah, with the school directory, I have fan girls calling me all the time. And I get sick of it. Sometimes even being cold doesn't even get rid of them."  
  
"They just need to find someone else to hang on, or better yet, just get a life," was Fyre's practical answer.  
  
Kaiba actually laughed. "Well, you're very right. Unfortunately, there seems to be no one more popular than me for them to hang on. It's a good theory though. You should mention it to them sometime."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd like to at least survive my first year at Domino High, then maybe I'll be willing to take the abuse I'd get from saying that," she said dryly.  
  
"You know, Fyre," Kaiba told her, "you are one of two people who can make me laugh right now. I'll figure out how you do it, and find a way around it, if you don't mind."  
  
"Well, having many siblings of my own, I know that you are joking about finding a way around people making you laugh," she said. "I somehow don't think you care that I've broken your will to not be happy."  
  
Kaiba sighed. He was glad that Fyre wasn't in the room at the time. He hated it when people saw him blushing, and Fyre and a way of making everyone do just that. He'd seen Joey, and Tristin, and even Marrik blush when she said anything to them.  
  
"Maybe you're right, and I don't care," he admitted.  
  
"Ha. Told you so," Fyre retorted.  
  
"So, did you have a reason for calling me? I don't really see you as someone who makes calls just to chat," Kaiba said.  
  
"Yeah, I do have a reason for calling you," Fyre admitted. "I was wandering if you wanted me to do and of your research."  
  
Kaiba blinked. That was the last answer he was expecting. "Doesn't that go against what you said today?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes," Fyre admitted. "But I know how hard it can be to take care of younger siblings, and try to have a career, and get through school. It's hard."  
  
"Hard is an understatement," Kaiba told her. "And I have to admit, you've hit the nail on the head. Actually, that makes me think of lunch, when you said that you don't get to pick what your parents or guardians leave you when they leave. It's so true, I'm glad I have what I do, but it's hard." Part of him was shocked. He barely knew Fyre, yet he was telling her some things that not even Yugi and his group knew. Somehow, it was like he sensed that Fyre had once been in his position, and knew what it was like, being forced to grow up too fast, given burdens that she didn't deserve. "If you feel you're up to doing more of the project than we first agreed, then I'll let you," he finally told her.  
  
"OK, great. I was hoping you'd say yes," she said, a tiny bit of happiness creeping into her voice.  
  
"I'll bring what I have over, so you can see where I left off, if you want," Kaiba offered.  
  
"Ok, if it's not a problem for you," Frye agreed.  
  
"No problem on this end at all," he told her. "When do you want my work?"  
  
"Whenever you get the chance," she said.  
  
"OK, I'm not at work, so, I'll just do it now, if that's ok."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," Fyre, told him. "You know where I live?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, only for the same reason that you knew my phone number."  
  
Frye sighed. "That is why I hate school directories."  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Now you sound like me."  
  
"Great. I'm not sure how good that is," Fyre retorted. "I'll talk to you when you drop off that stuff, ok?"  
  
"Ok, see you in a bit," Kaiba agreed  
  
Fyre sighed as she hung up the phone. She realized that she and Seto were very much alike, not that she liked that idea much. Hey, it was better to be like him than other people he hung out with. The doorbell rang. She rose with a sigh, and headed to the door. Opening it, she was mildly startled to see Seto.  
  
"Hi," she said, her face giving nothing away. "Come in."  
  
"Thanks," he told her, stepping in. "wow, and I've always thought my place was neat, clean and awesome," he added looking around the entryway.  
  
"Well, I was sick of looking at just wood, so I did a little redecorating," Fyre explained. "Is their any areas of the project that you are really having trouble doing?" she asked as she led the way up the stairs.  
  
"Well, the history is really getting to be hard to understand, but other than that, it's fine," he told her.  
  
Fyre stopped outside her door. "This is going to sound crazy, but this room is both my bedroom and the majority of the library," she warned, opening the door.  
  
Kaiba stepped into the room, and stared. "This is really neat, Fyre," he said in awe.  
  
Fyre shrugged. "I like it, but thanks."  
  
"I have to ask, just looking at the titles of the books behind that barre, do you let anyone read them?" he asked.  
  
Fyre looked at the books, the curtains were pushed aside, and the only thing blocking them was the barre. "Well, most people wouldn't bother trying. Most people I know can't even read the titles. They're not in English."  
  
"I've noticed. There are some people who can read other languages though," Kaiba pointed out.  
  
"Are you saying that you can read those titles?" Fyre asked, her eyes suddenly gold.  
  
Kaiba stared at her for a moment.  
  
Fyre looked at him. "What?" she asked  
  
"Your eyes," He told her.  
  
"What about them?" she demanded. Then it hit her. "Oh, the color?"  
  
"Um, yeah, weren't they blue-grey this morning?"  
  
"Ok, sit down. You have no idea how long this will take," Fyre told him.  
  
Kaiba slowly sat in the chair at Fyre's desk. "Go ahead, talk," he told her.  
  
Fyre sighed as she settled on the bed. "Ok, so it started, oh, I don't really know how many years ago, back in Egypt. I went to the Temple of Isis, when I was very young. My parents didn't want me to have any magic, so you can guess how trilled they were to hear Isis speaking for herself, and saying that the Gods had given me power. She knew that I would go through hard times in my life, so she allowed my inherited traits to take effect sooner than most people who have my heritage do. The color allows emotion to show, but not in the same way that people are used to. I've not cried in many years, since I was about three. My eyes show what I would be doing if I did show emotion, but it means work for people. They have to figure out what each color means, and it's hard. Many people never see some of the color. You may be able to guess what gold is, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Shock or surprise?" Seto asked.  
  
"Surprise," Fyre nodded. "Many people would love to see my eyes turn purple, but it's very unlikely that anyone will see that."  
  
"What's up with the purple?" he asked.  
  
"Love," she stated simply. "Too bad for most people, I'm not likely to fall in love."  
  
"Whoa, so everyone who wants to know how you feel has to first learn to read your eyes?" Kaiba asked. "Isn't it easier to just tell people how you feel?"  
  
"I'm just reserved," she told him, rising to grab one of the books off a shelf. "Here. This should help us with the history. Unless you'd like me to just tell you all the stuff I know, and you can take notes."  
  
"Do I want to know what kind of stuff you know about this thing?" Seto asked, a half smile flicking over his face.  
  
"Well, I don't know, seeing as how I'm not you," Fyre told him.  
  
Seto looked mildly surprised. "It's just been a while since someone could turn me into this person that you seem to have no trouble finding," he explained when her eyes turned a mild gold that he suspected meant she was wondering what he meant.  
  
"Well, I do seem to be able to find sides of people that most people never see," she admitted. "And you seem to have a knack for reading my eye color."  
  
"Do I?" he asked. "Well, it was rather obvious."  
  
"So modest about what you do well," Fyre said, opening the book she held. "Here, this should help with the history."  
  
Seto stared at the page. "No," he told her. "I'm not going to read that. I like the note-taking better."  
  
Fyre's eyes turned green. "Thought you would."  
  
"Let me guess," he said. "Green is you're laughing."  
  
"You're good at guessing," she told him.  
  
"Anyway, let's see if we can't finish this silly thing off," she suggested.  
  
"Ok, talk," Seto told her.  
  
For the next hour and a half, Fyre was able to talk about the history of their topic enough to fill eight pages, and give Kaiba a very sore hand from writing.  
  
"Ok, stop," he told her. "I can't keep writing, my had is numb."  
  
Fyre's eyes went green again. "You sound like me. I hate writing, typing is easier."  
  
"I agree," Seto agreed. "It's what I'm used to."  
  
"Me too," Fyre admitted.  
  
"I have to ask, what is Black Sapphire like?" he asked.  
  
Fyre bit her lip. "Well -" she began hesitantly.  
  
Seto put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok if you'd rather not talk about it. It's probably still where you'd rather be, right?"  
  
She nodded. "It was home," she whispered. "One place I was really happy. I didn't have to fit in, or hid who I am."  
  
"What do you mean, hide who you are?" Seto asked. 


	7. Fyre's Story

OK, I own Fyre and this plot! Got it? Good.  
  
DARKWITCHCHICK: thanks for taking the time to review all the chapters!! You rock! Yeah, ok, she and Yami know each other because of random Egyptian stuff, they were friends, and Yami's father decided that it would be nice if she and Yami got married, and she never was in love with either of them. Yeah, I thought about making people fight, and that might happen later. Glad you like listen/reading about me and the characters yelling at each other! Um, well, I think Tristin is going to be one of a few characters who get on Fire's nerves really easily. I don't know how detailed a duel it would be if they do decide to duel, but I'll see if I can find a way to make it happen. Thanks again!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Fyre looked up. "Well, here, I'm just hiding who I am. I'm Fyre yes, but there's, well, something else." Her eyes were a dark grey now. "I can't really talk about it."  
  
"I understand. It's fine," Seto told her.  
  
Fyre pushed up her loose sleeves, and Seto gasped. "What happened?" he whispered.  
  
The Park With Everyone Else:  
  
"Fyre is really starting to worry me," Tea said. "I mean, she seems like she'd be really sweet and kind, if you can get through to her. But it's like she just can't let people get near her."  
  
"Maybe she's always moving around, and she never settles down to stay, so she avoids getting close to people," Joey suggested.  
  
"Maybe," agreed Tea, "but I doubt it."  
  
"I hope that she's able to connect to someone," Duke said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Fyre's place:  
  
Fyre gazed at her forearms for a moment, then shook her head. "Please, you really don't want to know, do you?"  
  
"Fyre, you're injured. Those are not normal scars. Something happened to you. What was it?" he asked, his voice soft.  
  
She just shook her head. "It's nothing."  
  
"Something happened, and you can't hide it."  
  
"No, I swear, it's nothing. I don't even remember when it happened. I was really young at the time."  
  
Seto shook his head. "You're lying. I can see it. You're just not saying what happened."  
  
Fyre was suddenly cold. "I'm not ready to talk about it. Maybe I can do it later, but not now. I've already left what I had, where I was comfortable, and the few people I trusted completely."  
  
Kaiba was shocked into silence briefly. No one was ever willing to talk back to him, not even his brother. "Well, whenever you're ready to talk, I'd like to know. No one deserves to be hurt that badly."  
  
Fyre shrugged. "You do realize that we're done with this project, right?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I didn't notice. You're really good with the history," he told her.  
  
She shrugged, then a wicked gleam surfaced in her eyes. "You want to take more notes on it?" she asked wickedly.  
  
"NO," Seto cried. "I never want to hear or read about it again! Though," he added, "you really know a heck of a lot about this boring subject."  
  
"Yeah, not everyone finds it boring," she said as she put the book back. "I actually could go on for a while longer.."  
  
"Please don't, it's scary how much information you seem to be able to retain about things," Seto told her.  
  
Fyre's eyes turned green. "It's not fair," she murmured, half to herself.  
  
"What isn't?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well, everything really, but don't let me get into all that. I could really rant on the topic, and you really don't want to hear me. No, the thing I'm talking about is actually you," she told him.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Seto asked, looking very shocked.  
  
"Well, you said that I was someone who could break through that wall of ice around you. Well, that's about how I feel," Frye told him.  
  
"Really?" he asked. "Why?"  
  
"Well, you might have noticed that I'm not all open and friendly to everyone. I, like you, have a wall around me. And I also have no heart. But I've learned that being open and friendly isn't the way to go. Sometimes, especially if you're like me, you need to be alone, and not let people get close to you."  
  
"Why can't you open up and let people come into your life?" Seto asked.  
  
Fyre sighed. "I live in secrecy. No one knows me, and that can't change."  
  
"I think I understand, and I'm guessing, based on what you've said, that you're not," he paused, "well, you're not, well, really, fully human," he said.  
  
Fyre's eyes turned bright gold, then to a pale, deep red. "What have I said that makes you say that?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, you've said that you live in secrecy and that no one can get close to you. That right there implies that there is something that people can't know about you. It could just be something that you've had happen, and don't want people to know about, but I think it's more that you are something. Though the scars on your arms say that something happened to you, but I think that the scars have something to do with the fact that you're not really human."  
  
"And.?" Fyre prompted when Seto stopped speaking.  
  
"And what?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, you saw me use magic, right?" she demanded.  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"what do you people in this city know about magic?" she asked. 


	8. Keep Out of it

OK. Now, people, I'd love it if you folks would not only read this, but also REVIEW!!! Sure, this may not take me long to write, but it's nice to know that people are actually reading it. Now, I think you all know this drill, but I only own Fyre and this plot.  
  
Sorry for to everyone who's been waiting to read this, I've been going through some hard times, and I'm working on my other ff.net story, and I've been having writer's block for this one.  
  
Thanks for understanding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fyre's place:  
  
Kaiba sat back, gazing silently at the girl who he'd be working with for the rest of the year. He'd never known if there was anyone else who's lives had been as difficult as his had been, but now he knew. Fyre had suffered far mare than he had. Life had taken a toll on an innocent girl. By the time she was seven, she had witnessed a murder, and an execution. When she was twelve, she was to have married Yami. When she was thirteen, Marrik had attempted to murder her, and thankfully failed.  
  
"Where have your parents been through all this?" he asked.  
  
Fyre didn't meet his gaze as she said; "I have enough siblings that they didn't have a lot of time for me."  
  
"How many siblings do u have?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Fifteen," Fyre admitted.  
  
"Fifteen?" Kaiba asked, shocked.  
  
Fyre nodded. "I know. It's crazy, but it's true. When you have that many other family members, your parents are always looking after the youngest. I don't quite fall into the "young" category."  
  
"Where are you by age in your family?" he asked.  
  
"Fourth oldest, and the only blood daughter," she said.  
  
The phone rang, suddenly. "Hello?" Fyre asked, picking it up. "It's you rbrother," she said, handing the phone to Kaiba.  
  
"I have to leave," Kaiba told her, hanging up. "I forgot my brother has a lesson today. I'll see you at school."  
  
"Ok, see you then," Fyre said, following him down the stairs to the door.  
  
"Thanks for the help," Kaiba added.  
  
Fyre nodded. "I didn't think I knew that much about it, but I guess I did."  
  
She sighed as she closed the door behind Kaiba. "Now, what was I doing?" she wondered. She headed for the kitchen, grabbed a muffin and a glass of juice, and headed back to her room. She pulled out her duel deck from a drawer in her nightstand and flipped through it. She hadn't played in quite a few years, and was nowhere near what she used to be. Any duelist could beat her now. There had been a time when people were scared to duel her. Her deck was powerful, and her strategy always worked. Yet, the way her life was going, dueling just didn't have a place anymore. She was on her own now, and dueling wasn't going to help get anywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ School:  
  
"Aw man," Joey complained as they walked up to school once again. "I can't believe they need to have us here all the time."  
  
"Hey, stop complaining, there are worse things you could be forced to do," said Fyre's voice coolly from behind them.  
  
"I don't think she's in the best of moods," Seto said carefully joining them.  
  
Fyre glared.  
  
"Your eyes are red," was all Seto said before walking up the stairs.  
  
"What?" Tristin asked. "Did anyone else understand that?"  
  
"Nope," Yugi said. Everyone else shook their heads.  
  
"She's mad," said Marrik, appearing out of nowhere. "Red eyes on a Gods-touched means that they're mad."  
  
"Ok, red eyes don't go too well with Fyre," Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah, she looks possessed," Duke agreed.  
  
The bell rang, and everyone raced to class. Seto was sitting, looking highly bored at his desk, and Fyre was curled up in the window seat with a large number of books spread around her. Yugi glanced at her eyes as he walked to his seat. Still red, though slightly lighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After school:  
  
"Wow, that girl," Tristan began. "She is really..."  
  
"Odd?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, amazing" Tristin corrected.  
  
Fyre, walking behind them, glared. "When will they learn that I'm not someone to mess around with and call things I don't want to be called?" She wondered.  
  
"We are going to have a party this weekend," Duke said. "There is no way that she is going to get out of it. She's coming and that's that."  
  
"I'm not sure that will go down with her too well," Kaiba said, glancing around. He spotted Fyre, leaning against the huge cottonwood tree on the bank of the river. She was still holding her schoolbooks, and seemed to be gazing into space. No one moved, they just couldn't bring themselves to disturb her. Tea walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, Fyre, you want to come to a party this weekend?" she asked.  
  
"Kaiba's place," Joey added.  
  
Fyre looked at him, then at Seto. "Never really saw you as being a party person, but I guess you can't see everything about someone," she said. "But, I'm sorry, I'm just not a party girl. I'm more concerned about my academics."  
  
"School?" Joey asked, disgusted. "School's not meant to be anything important, and not something that should take priority over having fun."  
  
"My idea of fun is not hanging out in a place with blasting music that makes your ears ring for weeks afterwards. My idea of fun is living the way I want to, and worrying about what I choose, and not having someone who barely knows me say what I should do." She turned and walked away. Bakura stepped in front of her.  
  
"Please," he began, "give the people here a chance. No one will ever be able to say that they know you if all you do is hide like this. You need to open up to people, and let them know you. Everyone thinks you're really a nice girl inside, but none of us can prove it because you won't open up and let people be your friends."  
  
"I'm only doing this to stop people from being hurt. I'm not going to be in this town long enough to bother letting people get close to me, it will just make it that much harder for them to let go when I leave."  
  
"Leave?" Duke asked as they began to follow her down the path.  
  
"Yes," Fyre told him, over patiently. "Leave, as in go away. As in not coming back to Domino."  
  
"But why?" Tea asked. "Is this such a bad place?"  
  
"I'm a wanderer," Fyre told them. "I don't stay in one place long, and never long enough to actually make friends." They reached Fyre's house. "ok, I'll maybe see you at school later," she told them, unlocking the gates. She walked up the drive, without a second glance.  
  
"she reminds me of someone," Yami said, watching her.  
  
"someone who lived years ago," Marrik agreed.  
  
Fyre's place  
  
Fyre leaned on the windowsill of the kitchen, watching. She heard everything they said, watched their every move. So Marrik and Yami suspected something. Well, there was no way she was going to let them know just how close they were. She was the way she was because of herself. No one else had inflicted damage on her, just her own misery and guilt had lead her to take her own life. Marrik seemed to think that she was still alive, it wasn't uncommon for the gods to pull people forward through time, he seemed to think that Isis had her reasons, and just hadn't bothered to let Fyre die yet. Well, not quite.  
  
"You think you know me better than everyone else, don't you?" she thought. "Well Marrik, guess again. I don't see you bothering to find out why I'm here, you just accept it. You think that it's only the gods holding me here. Maybe I'm not finished with something. I have a job here. You're not going to get in my way. I just want to get this part of my life over with, then I can go back to my own place, and not deal with this. Just stay out of it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chat:  
  
Faiirie: hi all *looks tired*  
  
Tea: what's wrong?  
  
Faiirie: go away.  
  
Tea: *cries*  
  
Joey: I'm scared of Fyre now  
  
Faiirie: good.  
  
Seto: is she supposed to be scary?  
  
Faiirie: *snaps silence spell on Kaiba*  
  
All: HEY!  
  
Faiirie: I'll do it to you... I'm grouchy and going to leave you to be crazy. Goodnight.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	9. Dreams and Guesses

Hey everyone! I'm back!  
  
Yugi: YAY! Now we get to learn what kind of evil things she's written about us!  
  
Tristan: This is a good thing?  
  
Tea: I'm scared of her....  
  
Faiirie: GOOD! BE SCARED. I'M OUT TO GET ALL OF YOU.  
  
Seto: I believe you.  
  
Faiirie: whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere:  
  
Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Seto and Bakura walked through a warm, humid night, heading for what appeared to be a temple of some sort. Nothing moved in the sand, there was no wind, the moon was dark. A night full of mystery, and no answers.  
  
"look," Yugi whispered, gazing down.  
  
The others gathered around him, Joey reached down and helped pull a trapdoor out of the sand. An eerie sound came from the depths of the tunnel below. It was like nothing they had ever heard. Tea shivered.  
  
"Creepy," she thought.  
  
"can you guys hear something?" Joey asked.  
  
"how deaf do you think we are?" Bakura whispered.  
  
"it sounds like people fighting, yelling," Yugi whispered as he stepped onto the first of the steps leading down into the earth.  
  
Tea grabbed his arm. "you're not...going down are you?" she whispered fearfully.  
  
Yugi shook her off quietly. "of course," he replied softly. "how else will we ever know what happened?"  
  
"Maybe it's best if we never know," Seto offered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fyre's place  
  
It was near midnight. The town was dark and quiet, save the few late- night strollers and night shift workers. The stars gleamed through a gap in the curtains. Fyre sat back, looking at the crystal she had been gazing into. Her magic allowed her to see into people's dreams. She had been watching Yami. So he knew. And was afraid Yugi would find out, and then the others would find out, and it was still, even after millenniums, a hard topic for Yami to talk about. She supposed that loosing a friend who was like a sister was hard, she'd lost many people in her life, but she was such a closed off, hidden girl that it didn't matter, no one would be able to get close to her to learn the pain she'd gone through. Fyre rubbed her eyes. She'd deal with this later. Isis had warned her that life wouldn't be easy, but this was insane.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ School:  
  
Fyre walked onto the near-silent school grounds. It was still early, and most people would just be waking up, or eating breakfast. Fyre was used to getting up early, when she was at home she would get up around five am, and go to a dance practice, or just practice in her room. Now she didn't have that option. Walking around the grounds would serve no point, and there was no way that she could get to the edge of the city and back before school started. She sighed, then decided to head to the park. Maybe she could talk to her aunt.  
  
She perched on a root that was exposed by erosion. Being a bit of nature herself, she pitied the tree. She gazed into the stream on whose banks she sat.  
  
"Aunt Cylina?" she called softly.  
  
A young women's face appeared in the water. She had soft, loosely flowing gold hair and soft grey eyes. Her skin was pale, with a light tan. "Lillian!" she exclaimed softly. "how are you my dear?"  
  
Fyre shrugged. Her aunt was the only one who called her by her true name. It was a nice change, really. Though Lillian Brightwater wasn't what you'd call a common name. And there was no point in stirring up unwanted attention. "It's ok, I guess. Humans are crazy. I realize why we separate ourselves from them. They just don't understand."  
  
"Not leaving you alone?" Cylina asked.  
  
Fyre nodded. "and my work partner is really good at taking almost no information and getting the entire truth in a matter of minutes."  
  
"Your partner is Seto Kaiba, true?" Cylina asked.  
  
Fyre nodded.  
  
"He's going to understand things that most others won't, his blood mother was the same way. She could see through lies, spells, all kinds of trickery."  
  
"He has power then?" Fyre asked.  
  
"Probably not yet, or else it just hasn't really reacted," Cylina told her. "You'll notice if something happens."  
  
Fyre sighed. "I'm so bored here," she whispered. "just so bored. This town has nothing to do, and since I don't duel anymore..."she let the thought hang.  
  
Cylina nodded. "I'm sorry dear. I think Isis expected you to be bored when she sent you there. I think the idea is that you're more likely to see things if you've nothing to distract you."  
  
"So she actually expects me to be looking for something here on this desolate planet, in the most boring town ever?" Fyre asked, shocked that the Goddess would ask that. Then it hit her. Of course. She was supposed to be looking for others like herself, those who, like her, had been brought forward in time. Those who still had a destiny, a life, something they had to do before the Goddess would let them rest. They would wander, wander until their task was complete, and that might take a while. It would be a lonely journey, but Fyre knew the paths well. Perhaps she could help whomever she found.  
  
Cylina shook her head. "No on can help each other on the journeys, unless they start out together," she said.  
  
Fyre merely sighed. "I hate rules," she muttered.  
  
"They're a pain, but they do help sometimes," Cylina reminded her.  
  
Fyre nodded. "I know. I just hate to admit it. I've got to get going, school's starting soon."  
  
"Good-bye dearest," Cylina said softly. "Complete this task She has set before you, and come home. We miss you."  
  
"I miss all of you as well," Fyre murmured. "Until next time, and peace to all."  
  
She rose slowly. She knew without looking at her reflection that her eyes were grey, speckled with amber. Sorrow and wishful. She wanted, more than anything, she admitted to herself, to be home, back with people who cared, and understood. Hearing her name being called, she turned.  
  
"FYRE!" yelled Duke, waving from near the steps.  
  
Fyre sighed. She was getting sick of these people. They tried to include her in everything. She slowly walked over.  
  
"Hey there," said Serenity cheerfully.  
  
Fyre smiled inwardly. Serenity at least wasn't really annoyingly persistent. She was quiet, polite, and overall rather nice.  
  
"Hello, all," she said. She stepped around them, intending to head into school.  
  
Yami stopped her. "Fyre. Stop."  
  
It was a royal command. Ruler's age didn't matter, a command was command, and being part Egyptian herself, Fyre knew she had to obey.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You're not who you seem, or claim to be, are you?" Yami asked.  
  
Fyre pretended to be confused. "What do you mean? You're saying I'm lying about my identity?"  
  
"Yes," Marrik said.  
  
"Now you lost me," Joey said.  
  
"It's a Egyptian thing," said Kaiba.  
  
"You are all crazy," Fyre told them, coolly walking into the building.  
  
"No, we're not," Marrik said softly. "We are nowhere near as crazy as you. You're the one walking around like you never died. You're the one pretending, the one who was always the actress, the performer, the one who could lead anyone to believe anything"  
  
"She was," agreed Yami. "Always the trickster, the girl who could fool even the most learned person."  
  
"She was also the God-touched," said Ishizu lightly from Marrik's rod.  
  
"What do you know or think of her, sister?" Marrik asked.  
  
"I think that she is the lost, long-dead Pharaoh Princess Starrya."  
  
"No way on Earth and in the Heavens and Afterlife is she her," Marrik said. "She committed suicide thousands of years ago, when she failed to save her friend."  
  
"Was there ever proof of that?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"Did anyone ever find her?" agreed Yami.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Joey yelled.  
  
The bell rang. "No, because school's starting," Serenity teased, racing off.  
  
All day, Joey was out of it, totally unable to concentrate, and landed himself with detention for the next three days.  
  
"Man, what did I do to deserve that?" he asked as he flopped down by the others in the park.  
  
"Probably spaced class again," said Fyre's tart voice from the path. "I've noticed that in you, you never pay enough attention to take in what's going on. I'm surprised that you get any points on your homework. No," she held up her hand, stopping Joey's protest. "I was serious when I said that academics had priority in life. It's not just for me, it's for everyone. Having fun and goofing off is all very well, if you know everything there is to know about life. The stuff you learn in school is the stuff that's going to get you through life."  
  
Kaiba looked up from helping his brother. "She's hit the nail dead on you know Joey," he said. "If, and take it from someone who had to grow up when he was about 12, if you want to survive, you need to learn all that junk they force down your throat, or into your head, however you like to see it, at school."  
  
"Believe me," fyre added, "you don't have to take it from him to take it from someone who had to grow up before their time." She turned, walking down the path.  
  
"Fyre, wait!" Tristan called.  
  
Fyre turned. "What?"  
  
"Listen," Serenity jumped in. "I'm sorry if these guys have tried overly hard to include you in stuff. I understand, at least, that you would rather do things your way, if you can. It's fine if you don't want to hang out with us, and if you'd rather not come to parties, and whatnot. Since these folks here are mostly thickheaded guys, this will take a while to sink in, but if they really bug you, you can always tell me and I'll make them leave you alone."  
  
Fyre nearly smiled. "Thank you, Serenity," she said.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Duke yelled.  
  
Serenity merely walked away. Breaking into a jog, she caught up with Fyre as the other girl reached the gates to Uptown. "Fyre?" she asked.  
  
Fyre turned. "Yes?" she asked, far more polite than she was with the rest of the group. She told the guard where she was going, then motioned for Serenity to follow her. "It's fine, they know you're with me, they can't do anything," she told her.  
  
Serenity followed happily, gazing around Uptown in awe. "It's so – different here," she said, awed.  
  
Fyre nodded. "It throws most people off. They suddenly don't have any idea of where they are, or anything else."  
  
Serenity grinned.  
  
"You know," Fyre continued as she led the way to her house, "you're friends...they, erm, need to be a little less inclusive of others. I'm being blunt here, I don't bother softening my words."  
  
Serenity sighed. "They are over-inclusive sometimes. I'll see if I can get them to leave you alone, but I doubt I can do anything. I know that at least two of them are—um, in love with you, so I doubt that they'll behave."  
  
Fyre bit back an angry retort. She'd been afraid of that that someone would fall for her. Some poor soul who hardly knew her would take the fall. She ran a hand over her hair, and then pulled the gate key out of her pocket. Opening the gate, she beckoned Serenity inside. As they walked up to the door, Fyre debated how to tell Serenity about her views, and how she could ask the other girl to tell her friends.  
  
"Serenity, forgive me for being so blunt, but this needs saying. You need to be the one to tell your friends. If I say it won't do any good, they'll not listen."  
  
"Sure, I can tell them," Serenity said.  
  
"If you need someone to back you up on this one, ask Seto. He knows how I feel about this."  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"This is just how I feel about life, and everything. Nothing should be able to get in the way of what you like to do, unless the thing that's getting in the way is a necessity to living a life of success and happiness for you. It shouldn't hurt enough that you need to be annoying if someone says no to something you ask. You should be the one who decides how your life is lived; you can be the one who chooses the path you will follow. Others around shouldn't have influence on which path you take. Does that make sense?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Basically what you believe is that you should be able to choose who you are and what you do with your life."  
  
Fyre nodded. "Nice nutshell of what I believe."  
  
Serenity grinned. "Sorry to get off topic, but I have to ask. Please don't blow up at me either."  
  
Fyre gave her a half smile. "Alright, I won't. What's the question?"  
  
"Do you live alone?" Serenity asked, tentatively.  
  
Fyre simply nodded.  
  
"Why?" Serenity asked. "You're in high school, which seems to be where teens need their parents and other family members the most."  
  
Fyre's eyes turned grey. "My parents haven't been seen for nearly three years," she murmured. "Not that that's anything different for me, they weren't there when they were around anyway."  
  
"why? You're so," Serenity faltered, unsure of the word she searched for.  
  
"different?" Fyre suggested.  
  
Serenity shook her head. "I don't know, um, I don't really know what word works. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"  
  
Fyre nodded. "I think so."  
  
"ok, yeah, I'll tell them, but I don't know how they'll take it, they might be a bit mad at me."  
  
"hey, they give you anything about it, tell them to talk to me. Or you tell me what they said and I'll talk to them," Fyre offered.  
  
"thanks," Serenity told her.  
  
The girls' conversation turned to hobbies, chatting with Fyre, Serenity realized where the girl's basis of belief came from. With her past as cold, harsh, and blood-filled as it was, it stood reason that she felt it was everyone for themselves, don't get attached to anyone one person, they'll die someday, most likely before you will.  
  
"I should be heading back," Serenity told Fyre regretfully. "it's been nice to talk to you."  
  
Fyre led the way downstairs. "it was nice to talk to you too," she agreed. "see you at school."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I'll pass on your message."  
  
"Thanks," Fyre told her, turning and vanishing into the house. 


	10. Missing

Fyre fell back onto her bad. Maybe now they would leave her alone, and let her live how she wanted to. The phone rang, Fyre slowly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hello, I'd like to speak with Miss Lillian Brightwater," said a voice on the other end.  
  
"Speaking," Fyre said. "How may I help you?"  
  
"My name is Elena, and I work with the Diamond Dance and Theatre Company. I was asked to call you by the owner and director."  
  
"Diamond Dance and Theatre?" Fyre asked, slightly awed.  
  
"Yes," Elena said. "The director is friends with the drama and stage director at Black Sapphire, and we are in need of a good actress and dancer to take on a lead role in our upcoming production. The director spoke with Robin, and she recommended that we try to get a hold of you. She says you're quiet accomplished for a young lady, and that you truly enjoy the theatre."  
  
"Yes..."Fyre acknowledged the statement. "I love the stage and theatre, but having Mrs. Robin recommend me, well, it's an honor, she's not free with praise."  
  
"No, she's not, which is why we took her advice, and contacted you."  
  
Fyre looked out her window. This was like a dream come true. Dreams had to be worked for, but could be achieved, as this phone call had just proved. "What production is the Company going to be doing?" she asked.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet," Elena told her.  
  
"Really?" Fyre asked. She loved the story and play.  
  
"Yes really," Elena told her. "I assume you know the story?"  
  
"Line for line," Fyre told her.  
  
Elena's voice held a smile. "We would love to have you join us, and at least do this show. I'm guessing, don't base any hopes on this, but I think the director may invite you back to do other shows with us, if you do well in this one."  
  
Fyre smiled. "When would he like to meet for and interview?" she asked.  
  
"Well, anytime really, I'm still in school, but since it's for a career opportunity, I'm thinking I could get out of it, or weekends work as well."  
  
"May I call you back when I have a possible date and time for you?" Elena asked.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Fyre told her. "Thank you so much, and I look forward to it."  
  
"I look forward to meeting you," Elena told her.  
  
Fyre slowly hung up the phone. "This is a dream. It can't be happening. It's what I've wanted forever. There is no way, it has to be a dream." She walked over to the bookshelf behind the barre, and pushed on the side. It swung inward, revealing a secret door and darkness beyond. Fyre stepped through, pulling the door shut behind her. The blackness surrounded her she placed her hand on the wall, and started forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School, next day  
  
Yugi sat at his desk, looking like he was going to fall asleep.  
  
"Up late?" Tea asked, sitting next to him.  
  
Yugi looked at her. "No, not really. I just don't feel like doing anything, and I really want to be somewhere where I can think, and not have anyone talked to me. I dreamed the oddest dream last night, and I hope it doesn't happen, not that it could. It's just too weird."  
  
Tea sighed. Yugi had these dreams sometimes, she blamed Yami.  
  
Joey walked into the room, looking around. Tristan followed, listening to Bakura and Kaiba argue about something.  
  
"Anyone seen Fyre this morning?" Joey asked, looking around.  
  
"No, why?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't care what she says, she needs to be more social, and I'm going to ask her to the up-coming dance," he told her.  
  
"I wouldn't," Serenity cautioned. "She's probably not going to be too happy, with you, and it's not going to get you anywhere in her favor."  
  
"She should appreciate our efforts to include her in stuff," Tristan snapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fyre's place:  
  
Fyre gazed silently around the room. True, it was black, but she knew where everything was. Darkness was a natural part of her life, and it consumed all of her past. She walked to the far wall, pausing to magically light the candle on the wall. She pulled a dust-covered book from her shelf, and gazed at it. Never had she walked into this room with such a strange purpose. Never had she wanted to do what she was about to. She wasn't a girl who thought things like this, ever. But now.... it seemed right. Who cared about her? She was just a girl, no one special. Then she remembered. The call from Elena. Could she leave it all behind, and go on? Knowing that her dream had come, and she'd let it pass? She shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try. I may not need the world, but there will come a day when they need me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school....:  
  
"Where is Fyre?" Tea asked. "I haven't seen her all day."  
  
"Same, and she's in our class," Yugi agreed.  
  
"Maybe we should check?" offered Mokuba, appearing behind them.  
  
"Good idea," Joey agreed.  
  
"Guys, she's going to be so ticked off if you do that," Serenity reminded them.  
  
"She's a classmate, and she needs someone to be there to fall back on," Joey argued.  
  
"She has someone."  
  
Everyone looked at Seto. "What?" many of them asked.  
  
"She has someone to fall back on if life gets too hard," he told them. "I don't' think she needs us. And if she did, don't you think she would have told us what's happening, and what's happened in the past?"  
  
"He's got a point," Yami said.  
  
"I'm going, if you guys don't, that's fine, but I'm worried," Joey started off towards Uptown.  
  
"You're not going to get in," Kaiba called after him. "You're not with a resident of Uptown, and you're not sure where you're going even."  
  
Joey stopped. "Come on then," he called impatiently.  
  
Yugi sighed. "He's not going to give up the idea, we may as well go." He followed his friend.  
  
Kaiba shook his head, but followed anyway. "This is going to get us so on her bad side, and I'm not sure I want to see how nasty she can get," he thought.  
  
They reached the gates, and then followed Serenity to the gate of Fyre's driveway.  
  
"Seto, can you hack the code?" Tea asked, testing the gate, and finding it locked.  
  
Kaiba studied it for a moment, and then nodded. He stepped back from the gate a moment later, and pushed it open. "You first, Joey," he said. "It was your idea."  
  
Joey confidently walked up the drive, and rang the bell. "No answer," he said after a few moments. "Any way to know if she's in there?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes. "She's there, somewhere. Where I don't know."  
  
"think we could get in?" Tea asked. "if something's happened, then she should have someone who knows where she is at the very least."  
  
"Then in we shall go!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"And if you have no one who has been there before?" Kaiba asked. "You're going to get lost, guarantee. That place is bigger than mine."  
  
"That's possible?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yes, I've been in this place, it's huge, the corridors are long and twisty, and secret doors are everywhere," he warned as Bakura opened the unlocked door.  
  
"The door's open?" Yugi asked himself. "that can't be a good sign.  
  
"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Joey asked, stepping into the entry hall.  
  
The whole place seemed dead, and black. Nothing moved, nothing seemed alive. No noise like there should have been, it was like no one lived there, or ever had.  
  
"is there a light somewhere?" Tea asked.  
  
As if in answer, lights shone softly. Serenity screamed. 


	11. Searching

SO THERE! HAHAHAHA!! Cliff hanger. I laugh at all you people, that's what you get for not reviewing! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey turned to look at his sister. Her face was dead white, she looked truly scared.  
  
"what'd you see sis?" he asked.  
  
Serenity could only point behind her, clearly unable to face it again. Tristan peered over her shoulder, and gasped. Tea turned, and nearly fainted, only thanks to Duke did she stay on her feet. Yugi stared in horror, and Yami looked on silently, tears filling his eyes. Kaiba moved first, stepping around everyone.  
  
Fyre didn't look like whatever had happened had been painful. it looked at though she had merely fallen asleep on the floor. The clue that gave away that something had happened, was the narrow, nearly invisible trail of blood. Kaiba kneeled beside Fyre. "Is there any way to get more light over here?" he asked. "I don't' think we should try to move her, we don't know anything about how serious the injuries are."  
  
A light floated over to them. "This place is rigged to do word commands, I swear," Tea muttered.  
  
"she probably has the power to set that up, and maintain a spell like that," Kaiba thought. It didn't surprise him, he'd come to the conclusion that Fyre was far more powerful, magically or anything else than she let on. Her house was full of spells, and now was where the risk came in. somehow, they had to figure out what had happened, and why.  
  
"Ok, I'm taking charge," Kaiba said, looking around.  
  
No one protested.  
  
"Serenity, you stay here, with Mokuba, ok?" Kaiba told her.  
  
Serenity and Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Joey, Tristan, Duke, I want you to start looking around outside, for anything that may have made something like this happen. Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Tea, I want you to look just through the halls. Don't go into any rooms, whether the doors are open or not. This house is full of who knows what, and it's not going to do any good for any of us to end up like Fyre," he told them.  
  
He rose, making sure that everyone was off to their assigned jobs, then headed to the living room. He wasn't about to let on that he knew far more about the house than the rest of them. He stopped in the doorway, and turned to the staircase. Her room would be a far better place to start looking. It was the likely place for magic work to be done, and stored. Pausing, he looked back at Fyre. Leaving her seemed cruel, but what could be done? She was hurt, but if anything was to be done, the cause of what had happened had to be found. There was no way to explain this to the teachers; none of them would believe it. He paused outside the closed door. It seemed wrong to go into the room with out her permission, but now was a time when permission didn't matter. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared about Fyre. He knew he didn't love her, but she was almost his friend. He reached the room. The door was shut, but that was to be expected. If Fyre was what he thought she was, then she'd be hiding everything all the time. something was amiss. The re was an aura he didn't like coming from the room. He pushed the door open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, sorry, the last chapter was really short. I had a reason, and you know, I'm not going to tell you why. I'm not going to keep updating this though. *shrugs* it's just not worth it. 


End file.
